Survivor Series (2000)
Survivor Series (2000) was the fourteenth annual Survivor Series professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). It was presented by 3DO's Warriors of Might and Magic and took place on November 19, 2000, at the Ice Palace in Tampa, Florida. The main event was a No Disqualification match between Stone Cold Steve Austin and Triple H. The match resulted in a no contestwhen the action spilled to the backstage area. The undercard featured The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley and D-Von Dudley) and Hardy Boyz (Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy) versus Edge and Christian and Right to Censor (Bull Buchanan and The Goodfather) in a four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match; Kurt Angle versus The Undertaker for the WWF Championship; Ivory versus Lita for the WWF Women's Championship; The Rock versus Rikishi; William Regal versus Hardcore Holly for the WWF European Championship; Kane versus Chris Jericho; The Radicalz (Eddie Guerrero, Chris Benoit, Dean Malenko and Perry Saturn) versus Billy Gunn, Chyna, Road Dogg and K-Kwik in a four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match and Steve Blackman, Crash Holly and Molly Holly versus T & A (Test and Albert) and Trish Stratus in a Six Person Mixed Tag match. Storylines Survivor Series featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylinesthat were played out on Raw is War and SmackDown!—World Wrestling Federation's (WWF) television programs. Wrestlers portrayed a villain or a hero as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. The main rivalry heading into the event was between Stone Cold Steve Austin and Triple H. The rivalry dated back to previous year's Survivor Series, when Austin was run down by a car in the backstage area and was sidelined for one year. At No Mercy, Austin competed against Rikishi in a No Holds Barred match as it was Rikishi, who had run down Austin with the car at Survivor Series. On the November 6 edition of Raw is War, Austin competed against Rikishi and Kurt Angle in a Handicap match. Austin was being double-teamed by Rikishi and Angle until Triple H came to his rescue and forced Angle and Rikishi to retreat. Triple H then assaulted Austin with the sledgehammer and was revealed as the mastermind behind Austin's attack as he wanted to protect his WWF Championship. On the November 9 edition of SmackDown, the WWF Commissioner Mick Foley announced that Austin and Triple H would compete in a match at Survivor Series. At the event, the match was made a No Holds Barred match. Another predominant rivalry heading into the event was between Kurt Angle and The Undertaker over the WWF Championship. At No Mercy, Angle defeated The Rock in a No Disqualification match to win the WWF Championship. Undertaker returned to WWF on the October 30 edition of Raw is War after being absent since Unforgiven. On the November 9 edition of SmackDown, Undertaker defeated Kane, Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho in a Four Corners match to become the #1 contender for the title at Survivor Series. At No Mercy, Rikishi's interference accidentally cost The Rock, the WWF Championship against Kurt Angle. The next night on Raw is War, Rikishi apologized to Rock for costing him the title and told him that it was just accidental but Rock did not forgive Rikishi. On the October 30 edition of Raw is War, Rikishi attacked Rock after Rock won his #1 contender's match against Chris Jericho. Following the assault, Rikishi revealed that Rock knew about the attack and had given Rikishi, the keys of the truck to run down Stone Cold Steve Austin at previous year's Survivor Series. On the November 2 episode of SmackDown, Rikishi cost Rock, a title shot for the WWF Championship against Kurt Angle.On the November 9 edition of SmackDown!, the WWF Commissioner Mick Foley announced that Rikishi and Rock would wrestle in a match at Survivor Series. On the October 23 episode of Raw is War, Chris Jericho accidentally dropped his coffee on Kane. This angered Kane and he knocked down Jericho through a nearby placed table. On the October 26 episode of SmackDown!, Kane interfered in Jericho's WWF Championship title shot against Kurt Angle and attacked Jericho, causing Angle to retain the title by getting disqualified. Jericho retaliated by costing Kane a WWF Hardcore Championship match against Steve Blackman on the November 6 episode of Raw is War. This eventually set up a match between Kane and Jericho at Survivor Series. At No Mercy, Eddie Guerrero cost Chyna and Mr. Ass, their tag team match against Right to Censor (Steven Richards and Val Venis). On the October 23 episode of Raw is War, Billy Gunn defeated Venis in a standard wrestling match, despite interference by Right to Censor members. On the October 26 episode of SmackDown!, Chris Benoit and Dean Malenko defeated Triple H and Road Dogg in a tag team match after help by Perry Saturn. Later that night, The Rock, Chyna and Billy Gunn defeated Right to Censor in a six-person tag team match. On the October 30 episode of Raw is War, Guerrero defeated Chyna to retain the WWF Intercontinental Championship and attacked her after the match, causing Mr. Ass to save her from the beating. Later that night, Billy Gunn lost a match to Steven Richards which meant that he could no longer use the name Mr. Ass. On the November 2 edition of SmackDown!, The Radicalz reunited when Eddie Guerrero, Dean Malenko and Perry Saturn helped Chris Benoit in defeating Triple H. On the November 6 episode of Raw is War, D-Generation X also reunited as Triple H, Billy Gunn, Road Dogg and Chyna defeated The Radicalz. Later that night, Triple H turned into a villain as he was revealed to be the mastermind behind Stone Cold Steve Austin's attack and as a result, left DX. On the November 16 episode of SmackDown, Road Dogg and his new partner K-Kwik defeated Malenko and Saturn in a tag team match. After the match, WWF Commissioner Mick Foley announced that DX and K-Kwik would compete against Radicalz in a Survivor Series match. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Survivor Series Category:Survivor Series PPV Category:Pay-Per-Views